


Remus Lupin

by LABrats



Series: Views Of Harry Potter [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Remus doesn't understand Severus' hate of Harry for being like James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus Lupin

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Remus never understood Severus' hate for Harry being so like his father. Yes, some of James could be seen in the boy, but nothing in the universe could possibly make a James this quiet, shy and calm.

Remus understood some of what the boy was going through when he found out that Voldemort could use his connection against him. I mean, really, he was worried that something that Harry does, did, could do...Harry's worried he'll be a danger to his friends. Not to say that Harry is right, but to say that Remus couldn't understand would be too far.

Remus watched as Harry showed more and more signs of being closer to Remus then James, closer to Lilly then James, and yet Severus always claimed that he was James. Remus didn't understand, how could Severus be so blind? How could everyone skip over the insecurity and pain making up so much of Harry's life. No one would ever say anything about his family, but Remus knew that Harry didn't like them. That he wasn't happy there.

Harry was brave, strong, and a leader. But he hid in a shell that prevented him from seeing it. Remus knew that he would follow Harry if Harry would ever truly try to lead. Remus knew that Harry wasn't who he wished he could be, but was close enough, if only Harry could see that.

Remus knew Harry would never come to him, but offered a place for Harry to go anyway, because everyone needs someone to go to, and Remus loved Harry enough to try.

Remus felt the pain that Harry did every time something went wrong, like it always did. Harry has the strangest luck, both good and bad. Extremely so.

Remus knew Harry. He tried to protect Harry.

He wished that one day, Harry would be able to cry for himself. Like Remus did.

A/N I got this challenge, and I wasn't sure what to do that wasn't old. Sorry.


End file.
